


Eden Petting Zoo

by curiumKingyo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bottom!Hank, Chest Hair, Human!Connor, Just Sex, M/M, Sex Work, Top!Connor, based on art, bunny!Hank, chest fucking, mentions of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: It is Connor's birthday and he treats himself to his favorite bunny at the Eden Petting Zoo.





	Eden Petting Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [arts and tweets](https://twitter.com/raaaawrbin/status/1031324005733523456) of ConHank enthusiast [Robin](https://twitter.com/raaaawrbin). Seriously, if you crave some quality Hank content and cool AUs that is the place to go!
> 
> I know Connor's birthday was on the 15th but I am slow and had many things to do ;-;  
> I have no idea what would be human!Connor's last name so, since I am painfully creative, I named him... Connor Anderson OTL

Connor doesn't care too much about birthday parties. Sharing the date with his twin brother really makes it not all that special, never really about him. For this reason, very few people outside the family know the date.

That doesn't mean that he doesn't like to treat himself as a birthday present. He likes to wear his favorite clothes and eat at his favorite restaurant. He doesn't allow any stresses or problems bother him and doesn't feel guilty about leaving a little earlier in the evening.

All those things are nice, he is usually a little uptight and it is good to be good and kind to himself for a change. But they are not really birthday present material. Those are just perks of the day. The real present comes after he leaves the precinct and takes a taxi to a small but high scale nightclub that goes by the peculiar name of Eden Petting Zoo.

As he enters the softly lit place he already feels the tension of work and worries leaving his shoulders. Another kind of tension fills him up, however.

A hostess greets him at the lobby and she smiles as he hands her his VIP card. She scans the barcode and the computer beeps, a cheery tune that Connor has never heard before.

“Oh, Mr. Anderson, is it your birthday today?”

“Yes, it is,” he replies as she hands the card back. “Do I have a discount because of it?” He asks in a playful but charming tone.

“You could say so,” she says with a pleasant smile. “Since you are such a good client we offer you our best suite for the price of the regular rooms.”

Connor's eyebrow rises, it is a very good deal. The hostess’s smile grows when she sees his face lightening up with interest.

“Can you have Hank sent to the suite for me, please?”

Her smile falters and Connor's stomach drops a little. He doesn't need his interrogation training to understand that this is a bad sign.

“I’m sorry but I'm afraid this will be difficult,” she replies vaguely.

“Is he with another client?” Connor asks, his mood going a little sour. All the boys and girls at Eden are lovely but Connor just has the softest spot for the grey bunny man in his heart.

“No, he isn't,” she says cautiously.

“Is he unwell?” Connor insists.

“He is being rather… moody lately,” she says in a hushed voice. “These last few days the clients have been complaining a lot about his behavior so the manager decided to put him in time out for a while.”

“Moody?” Connor echoes and she nods, lips pursed. “But, he is not sick, is he?”

“Oh no, he was taken to a doctor and they assured us everything is fine,” she looks at the screen in front of her and an understanding look settles on her face. “You  _ know  _ how temperamental he can be, right?”

Connor feels his face heating a little, she is probably seeing the register of how many times he has asked for Hank. It is a very big number and he knows it. Connor clears his throat and she goes back to a more professional posture.

“Is he in the house?”

“Yes.”

“Well, if he is not sick and is in the house, I’d like to have him anyway.”

The hostess sucks in a breath between clenched teeth.

“I… I’m sorry,” she starts to say but Connor holds his hand up to interrupt her.

“I pay full price for the suite and for his time, all night long,” he says. It is his birthday and he won’t let anything ruin his present. He is fully aware he could just return other night but at this point, it has become a matter of pride. The hostess frowns for a brief while and quickly types something on her computer. Barely a few seconds pass by before a beep announces the reply to her message.

A smile forms on her face.

“I will have him sent to the main suite, Mr. Anderson,” she says and Connor’s shoulders drop a little when he relaxes again. “Would you like to wait at the bar and have a drink meanwhile?”

“Yes, please.”

*

Connor has never been to the main suite of the Eden, it is too expensive and the regular rooms are good as they are. He is impressed when he enters the suite, though. It is spacious and tastefully decorated, the floor is made of wood and Connor’s shoes make a pleasant noise against it when he walks. There is a large bed, a cabinet with amenities on it, a bathroom to the side and, under a soft pink and blue spotlight, a big heart-shaped armchair.

On the floor, by the armchair, Connor finds what he is really looking forward to this evening. Hank is kneeling there with his arms crossed on the plush seat and his head resting over them. When Connor approaches him Hank turns his head a little, and his ears perk up minutely when their eyes meet.

“Connor,” he says, and Connor smiles openly as he sits on the chair and runs his fingers through Hank’s soft grey hair.

“Good evening, Hank,” Connor greets him and Hank makes a little purring noise as his ears are gently toyed with. “How are you, bunny?”

Hank doesn’t reply immediately, allowing Connor to continue petting him for a little longer.

“They put me in the icebox,” Hank complains, nuzzling Connor’s knee.

“I’ve been told,” Connor comments, nails scratching Hank’s scalp around the base of his bunny ears. “What happened?”

Hank huffs.

“Clients complained about me,” he says in a low voice and Connor can’t help the little snort that escapes him and Hank makes a disapproving noise in reply.

“They said you’ve been moody,” Connor continues, his hand sliding from Hank’s hair to his face. He cups the bunny man’s jaw in his hand and runs his thumb on his bottom lip. Hank gently bites on Connor’s finger, his sharp little teeth marking the skin but not breaking it.

“I didn’t mean to,” Hank says and Connor marvels at the softness of his beard. “But they were not good to me either.”

Connor’s blood boils. How dare they? Hank is temperamental, that’s true, but he is sweet once you break his hard exterior. And, honestly, that exterior is not even that hard. Connor has only needed some coddling and reciprocity to have Hank melting in his hands.

“Well,” Connor says, voice dropping into a low and intimate tone. “Let me be good to you, then.”

He tugs Hank up and the bunny comes easily. Hank is big, long legs and large shoulders, an ample chest and stomach and generous thighs. He is not light and Connor is well aware of that but at the same time, he can be very easy to manhandle when he is feeling like being handled like so. Connor barely makes any force to bring him up to sit on his lap, Hank looking contrite despite having done nothing wrong against Connor himself.

Connor leans back to take a good look at the man on his lap. Hank is wearing his customary black bodysuit and black choker, the pink tinted light colors his skin and highlights the numerous scars on his arms and legs. Connor touches a cross-shaped scar on his shoulder and both of them shudder. Connor kisses it apologetically.

“You are so handsome,” Connor says, awed, and is treated to Hank’s soft blush. Pink nails dig into the light fabric of Connor’s shirt. “What do you want today, bunny?”

Hank’s blush flares brighter and he licks his lips.

“I was worried when they told me you were off,” Connor admits and Hank’s ears droop a little. “I really wanted to see you today, you always make me so happy. I want to make you happy too.”

Hank whimpers a little and he takes Connor’s hands and places them on his ass. Connor’s heart explodes on his chest as he grabs and gropes at the supple flesh there. Skin soft, covered with light hair, muscles firm but pliant. Hank whimpers a little and grinds down onto Connor’s hands.

Connor’s cock quickly catches up on the newest events and his erection grows, fast and almost painful, as Hank tightens his legs around him and brings his hips down a little harder. Heat and wetness already seem to pool between the bunny’s legs.

“You don’t like it when they put you aside, right?” Hank shakes his head in a negative and wraps his arms around Connor’s neck, his chest close to the younger man’s face. Connor buries his face in Hank’s neck and inhales his scent. It might be his imagination but he thinks that Hank is smelling particularly  _ good  _ today.

“I am sorry you were punished but, I have to admit something,” he leans up and his teeth catch the tip of Hank’s white ear. Hank whimpers. “I love how desperate you are now, bun-bun.”

Connor thrusts up, hard cock grinding between Hank’s thighs and the bunny moans, loud and desperate. Connor’s smile turns somewhat predatory.

“You’re so needy, aren’t you?” Hank nods fervently. “Do you want my cock?”

“Yes,” Hank replies sweetly, blue eyes shining under the soft pink lights. Connor kisses the corner of his lips.

“My cock, or would any one do?”

Hank makes a wounded noise and hugs Connor tightly. This time Connor is sure he feels some warm slick seeping through his pants.

“Connor!” He moans half upset, half horny. Connor kisses his cheek in a silent apology.

“Are you wet?”

Hank stiffens, his hips stilling, and he nibbles on Connor’s skin as he buries his face on Connor’s neck. Connor trails his hand up Hank’s thigh and slips his fingers between them only to prove his suspicions. Hank is sopping wet already.

Connor’s head spins and he curses softly.

“There is nothing wrong,” he says, running a finger on Hank’s slickened bodysuit, the fabric smooth and slippery now that it is wet. Hank grinds his hips down and Connor feels his cock is also rock hard. “You are a needy bunny, but I will take care of you.”

Hank whimpers. Connor presses his face harder against Hank’s neck and he feels an overwhelming need to bite him, he is smelling just so good. Connor cups his cock on a gentle hand and teases his hole through the bodysuit with the other and Hank just shivers and twitches on his lap. Hank makes the best noises when he is hard and horny and today it is no different. He whimpers and moans sweetly, little broken sounds that are similar to Connor’s name leave his lips.

Connor is hard and hot all over. He’s got to slow things down a little or else this will finish entirely too fast. With a last hard squeeze at Hank’s generous ass, he slowly pulls away. Hank makes a questioning sound, high and soft.

“Go to the bed, bunny,” Connor orders him, leaning back to get some space to breathe. “Take these clothes off for me.”

Hank presses his nose against Connor’s before moving. They’ve never kissed but Connor has started to consider nose mashing Hank’s attempts at kiss. It is endearing. Hank slips off his lap and moves gracefully to the bed. Connor sees the inner part of his thighs is shining with slick and his bodysuit is considerably darker just below his soft poofy tail.

The bunny stops in front of the bed and shimmies out of his bodysuit and slippers before climbing onto the mattress and turning to face Connor. His cock is hard, curving upwards, the tip red and glistening with precome. Connor will never get tired of seeing Hank naked, so he takes his time to loosen up his tie and top buttons before moving to the bed.

He is still a couple steps away when Hank flops back and promptly opens his legs. Connor watches his asshole twitching, slick dripping down between his cheeks as he breathes harshly on the bed. Connor kneels on the edge of the bed and places his hands lightly on Hank’s bent knees, the bunny spreads his legs just a tiny bit more as he does so.

Hank’s blush creeps all the way down his cheeks and neck, fading away around his chest. Connor follows the color attentively and leans forward to hold Hank’s meaty chest on both hands. Hank moans and shakes a little as Connor kneads him, pushes his tits closer together and squeezes them greedily. Connor’s eyes are glued to the soft tuft of grey curls on the center of Hank’s chest. He knows, by experience, that the hairs there are thick and silky smooth.

And glide deliciously against the thin skin of the head of his cock.

Connor’s thumb brushes a nipple and finds it hard and puffy, the brief contact enough to pull a strangled moan from Hank’s mouth. Connor pinches the nipple, tugs it and twists it until Hank is shaking under him. Full of heat but also empathy, Connor leans down to lick at the abused skin in an apology. Hank’s responding moan seems to reverberate on the roof of Connor’s mouth.

“Are you feeling good?” Connor asks and Hank nods vigorously, more slick running down his legs, some of it already dripping into the soft blue sheets. Connor continues to grope and knead on Hank’s chest while his lips alternate between teasing bites and soothing kisses to the other nipple.

Soon Hank is a quivering mess, eyes glazed and skin shining with sweat. Connor’s free hand slide down the bunny’s body, he passes by the hard cock but doesn’t give it much attention. Hank’s cock is thick and long but Connor knows that if he wants to satisfy Hank, and he does, he should focus his attention elsewhere.

His fingers find the wet mess between Hank’s ass cheeks and he gently runs a fingertip there. It is soaking wet and the mere insinuation of an intimate touch made Hank’s hole twitch and clench around nothing. An idea forms in Connor’s head.

“Hank, honey bun, are you on heat?”

Hank moans in response, the sound straddling the delicate line between pain and pleasure. Connor wants to hear it again and again, and he plunges a finger deep into the older man. Hank’s legs tighten around Connor and his back arches up, pressing his chest against Connor’s face.

Connor groans. His heart is beating hard and fast inside his chest, he feels it on the tips of his fingers as he squeezes Hank’s chest almost too hard. Almost. Hank’s body is accepting him so easily, if he didn’t know Hank was in time out he would have thought he was being given sloppy seconds. The thought sends shivers down his spine and he presses a second finger in as if this would prove some point.

Hank’s hands grip and pull at Connor’s shirt and he is making pitiful little noises that go straight to Connor’s cock.

A growl leaves Connor’s mouth as he sits back on his haunches just enough to tear his belt and pants open. His fingers are wet and they slip off the metal of the buckle and button but he makes it work. He  _ must  _ because he feels like he will burst if he doesn’t sink his cock into Hank’s welcoming body in this exact moment.

Hank watches him with eyes full of expectancy. He squirms under Connor’s heated gaze and rubs his thighs together in a futile attempt to fill the emptiness inside him. Connor grabs him by the back of his knees and pulls his legs up and apart. Hank yelps in surprise, his hands curling on the bed sheets.

He quickly understands Connor’s intentions and shifts on the bed until his legs are wrapped around Connor’s slim waist and his little tail is brushing the sensitive inner side of Connor’s thighs. Hank’s heel digs into Connor’s back, urging him on and Connor is unable to deny him a second longer.

Connor holds his cock with one hand and with the other he guides Hank down. Just as he expected he sinks in easily, Hank’s slick and lose hole accepting him effortlessly. Connor huffs a short breath and his eyelids flutter closed, skin breaking into goosebumps. It is hot and wet and perfect, Connor’s entire universe seems to shrink to this moment in time and space.

The soft mattress under his legs, the subtle pink light creating hazy shadows on the dips and divots of Hank’s body. The warmth of Hank’s skin, his inebriating smell, the punched out moans that escape his lips everytime Connor thrusts back into him. Everything is warm and inviting and Connor doesn’t want to think about anything else.

Hank’s face is twisted in pleasure. His eyes are shut tight and his eyebrows are furrowed down and he keeps biting and sucking his lips. Connor can’t tell if he is trying to control his sounds or if he knows how fucking enticing it is, the way his bottom lip turns cherry red when bitten into, the way it blooms and puffs under the little gap between his teeth. Connor grabs his chin and pulls his lip down with his thumb. Hank is fast to suck the digit into his mouth.

Connor watches as Hank sucks on his thumb, his other hand digs into Hank’s doughy thigh.

Hank’s cock bobs between them, fat and red, smearing pre-come on Connor’s dress shirt. Connor could care less about the shirt. He thrusts, hard and fast and watches as Hank’s cock grows more and more red and wet. He must be so close, closer than Connor himself.

Connor pulls his fingers away from Hank’s mouth, a loud pop echoing among their moans when the digit slips free of the suction. The younger man leans down, presses his face to the curve of Hank’s thick neck and brings his newly freed hand to the bunny’s cock. Hank whimpers when Connor wraps his wet fingers around his erection.

“Come for me, bunny,” Connor’s voice is wavering and packed full of lust. Hank’s hip rolls upwards violently and Connor feels so powerful in that moment. Hank is so big and strong and delicious, and at that moment he is utterly at Connor’s mercy. It is addictive. “I love it when you come” he adds softly and this is it.

Hank’s body seizes when he comes, legs squeezing Connor’s waist painfully hard, pink nails sinking into his shirt, come splattering over his belly and chest. Connor watches, transfixed. Fat globs of come form pearls on the soft fur of his chest. A stray drop lands just beside his perky nipple.

Connor pulls off of him and Hank moans, pitifully, but Connor shushes him with sweet words as the younger man moves up his body until he is straddling Hank’s chest. Using both hands Connor squeezes Hank’s come splattered tits closer, effectively creating a soft and fluffy channel where he slips his cock in easily.

Hank holds Connor’s hips and guides his movements, not that Connor needs any help with it. He is frantic now, huffing and panting, sweat slicking down his neck and making his shirt stick to his skin. Part of him wishes he had had the common sense of getting rid of his clothes before starting it but now he won’t stop for anything. Not when he is so close he feels it in the tip of his tongue.

“Connor,” Hank moans, chest puffing out, lips caught between very white teeth. And just like this Connor is done for.

Connor’s hips stutter and his eyes roll back as he comes, his spend soaking the usually soft fluff of hair on Hank’s chest and turning it into a sopping mess. Connor’s legs shake, tired, as he precariously keeps himself up over Hank’s chest. He stays like that for a while longer, taking deep breaths, fingers twitching ever so slightly where they are still squeezing Hank’s chest.

Slowly he climbs down, adjusting himself on the bed until he is laying flat on the come and sweat soaked sheets. Hank curls around him, nuzzling his chest and cooing softly. Connor instinctively brings his hand up to play with Hank’s long bunny ears.

“Do you need to go now?” Hank asks after a while and Connor presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“I’ve got the room, and you, for the night,” he says and Hank raises his head, eyebrow tilted in surprise and confusion.

“You got me for the entire night?”

“Yes,” Connor affirms and curls a grey strand of Hank’s hair around his finger.

“Why?”

Connor kisses his forehead and tugs his hair, gentle but impossible to ignore. Hank moans a little.

“Because you are my favorite and today I only want the best.”

Hank studies him for a while. He is heavy and hot where he is pressed against Connor and the younger man loves the feeling of it. After a while, a smirk twists the corner of Hank's lips.

“You have me, and the room, for the entire night?”

“Yes.”

“Does it mean you’ll fuck me again later?”

Connor snorts a laugh and presses his nose against Hank’s.

“You can bet your little fluffy tail that yes.”

Hank laughs and nips on Connor’s lip without really kissing him. Connor smiles.

There is a reason to like birthdays after all.

**Author's Note:**

> aka the one where Connor is a furry (and so are you)
> 
> Come hang with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/curiumkingyo) or [Tumblr](http://burn-gormans-eyelashes.tumblr.com) and if you are feeling generous, take a look at my [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/O5O8K6GJ#) too <3


End file.
